Storm Warning
by sg1princess8
Summary: Two friends find themselves stuck in the basement thanks to a tornado warning. Will they find the comfort they need from each other, or will their fears keep them from finding the peace they really need? Two-shot unless someone out there thinks I should continue.
1. Storm Warning

**Authors Note: Hey all, this is just a silly little piece I wrote the other night when I was stuck in a tornado warning of my own. Perfect time to be writing, right?! It's not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

Jessie Pride looked at the man sitting across from her as they found shelter in his basement. She had come to visit her childhood best friend after he settled into his new house, away from the small town they had grown up in. Buzz Lightyear greeted her with open arms, and was happy to have her company again, if only for a short while, but their reunion was cut short by warning of an impending tornado coming their way. Buzz had dealt with a couple tornado warnings during his time away at college, but this would be the first one he faced in his own home. For Jessie, this would be her first time dealing with a storm like this, and she was more terrified than she cared to admit. She tried to take several deep breaths without alerting Buzz to her distress, but she was sure it wouldn't be long before he caught on.

Suddenly Buzz stood up and started to look around the room. Jessie hated to admit it, but having him close to her was helping her stay calm, and now that he wasn't as close, she was starting to hyperventilate. She didn't want to admit that she had feelings for her current survival companion. He was her brother's best friend, and someone she had grown up with; he had become an important part of her life, and as much as she would love to see what a relationship with him would be like, she was afraid to push him and lose his friendship forever if he didn't feel the same way.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She was hoping she could draw him back towards her without creating too much of a fuss.

"Looking for some candles. We could use them if the power goes out." He said, more calm than Jessie could have thought possible.

"Oh." Jessie looked down, trying to get her breathing under control again. She wasn't sure if seconds or minutes passed before he returned with a few candles, a matchbook and a flashlight.

"This is all I could find, but it should be good enough." He sat down across from her again, studying her face and trying to read what she was feeling.

If he was being honest with himself, Buzz would have much rather sat next to Jessie to comfort her, but he couldn't trust himself to keep his emotions in check. Even if they were down here because of a tornado warning, the thought of sitting next to Jessie in nothing but candlelight stirred up emotions deep within his gut that he knew he couldn't act on. Her friendship was important to him, they had been friends as long as he could remember, and as much as he would love to kiss her until the storm passed and they could go upstairs, he knew there was no way she could share those feelings for him. Instead, Buzz would have to be happy with her friendship, and for now, that would be enough. But he knew he needed to distract her, because she was starting to look more pale by the minute.

"We should find something to distract us and pass the time." He said more to himself than to her.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Jessie would take any distraction she could get, because there wasn't much about their current situation that she liked.

Buzz stood up again to look for cards or some other form of distraction when thunder struck the building and the lights went out. He heard Jessie scream as he reached for the flashlight.

"Jessie! Are you alright?" Buzz rushed to her side and saw that the redhead was now ghostly white. He tried to shake her but knew that it would be no use until he could get more light. He resolved to turn around and light the candles that were beside them on the floor, hopefully then he could coax Jessie to calm down.

It was all Jessie could do just to keep breathing. She was terrified of the dark, and had been since she was a little girl. Whenever she found herself in a situation like this, which thankfully wasn't very often, she froze, and couldn't bring herself to move until the lights turned back on. It didn't help that there were no windows around them; not only was she afraid of the dark, but she was claustrophobic, and her current situation was definitely awakening both of those fears. She could only find solace in the fact that Buzz knew about her fears, and she wouldn't have to try to explain herself to him. She felt herself blinking for the first time in what felt like forever as the first light of the candles started to warm the room.

Buzz took a deep breath as he turned to look at Jessie again. He would have to put his feelings aside and try to comfort her, she didn't deserve to be as terrified as she currently was. He settle himself next to her and placed his hand on her knee. "Jess, can you hear me?"

Jessie heard Buzz, but she couldn't make her muscles move to respond to him. She felt his hand on her knee, and his thumb starting to trace little circles on her skin through her jeans, and it calmed her more than she cared to admit. She forced herself to take slow, even breaths and tried to focus on the fact that she wasn't alone.

After a few minutes, Buzz could see a little color returning to Jessie's face so he resolved to try again. "Jess, I'm right here. You're going to be okay." Buzz had been with Jessie more than once when she had one of her panic attacks, but normally Woody, her brother, was there as well, and he was the one who helped calm Jessie down. Buzz tried to remember everything that Woody normally did to help the small, panic-stricken woman.

Jessie turned to look at Buzz, finally gaining a little control of her own body. The fear he saw in her eyes made his breath hitch in his throat. He wanted to take that fear away from her, but he wasn't sure how to help. He would protect her with his life, but there wasn't much he could do to protect her from herself. He moved the hand that was on her knee to her cheek, and tried not to pay attention to how much this made him want to kiss her. He didn't have to distract himself long because soon Jessie threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. He was a little shocked by her sudden movements, but calmly placed his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Oh, Buzz!" She began to sob. Jessie tried not to think about how this moment was ruining any shot she might have with him. Someone like Buzz could never love someone so frail and easily spooked by just the lights turning off. But as the tears rush forth, she took comfort in how good it felt to be in his arms, how warm he was, and how he made her insides stir because he was now drawing circles on her back.

After a few minutes her sob slowed to trickles, and she began to feel silly that she had thrown herself at him. She leaned back, leaving her arms around his shoulders, not ready to lose his contact quite yet. She took a deep breath, but couldn't look him in the eyes, afraid of what she might see there.

Buzz wasn't going to have that, he needed to see what she was thinking, how she was feeling. He gently lifted his chin with his fingers and felt his heartbreaking at the pain he saw. He wanted to kiss away her tears, he wanted to let her know that nothing would hurt her while he was around, but he couldn't find the words. They were better off left unsaid anyway, she was hurting right now, and she didn't need him to make it worse. So he decided to settle on wiping away her tears instead. He placed his hand gently on her face again and whisked away several of the fresh tears that had just fallen. He saw a flash of something in her eyes, but before he could decipher what it was, it was gone again.

Jessie hated herself. She hated that she was so easily scared, and she hated that she was taking comfort from Buzz. He was her friend, and nothing more, but for a little while, she could pretend that the way he was comforting her meant something more. In her mind, she felt like she was using him; betraying his trust because she was taking his friendship as so much more. She was taking comfort from how good it felt to be near him, how much she loved the attention he was giving her, and how much he seemed to care for her. When his hand touched her cheek for the second time, she wanted to kiss him, but she quickly dismissed that idea, worried that he would push her away. She needed him now, more than ever, and she couldn't give into temptation when it could mean that she could lose the affection he was giving her. The thought brought more tears to her eyes; normally she wouldn't let something like this bother her, but she was already emotional, and she couldn't stop her panic from taking over other parts of her mind.

Buzz watched as more tears fell from her eyes, and without thinking he placed his other hand on her cheek, so that her face was gently cradled between his large hands. His thumbs tenderly whipped at her falling tears, as if keeping them from falling completely could save her from the pain she was feeling.

"It's alright Jess, I'm not going anywhere." His voice was barely above a whisper, and a little shakier than he would have liked, but she could hear him perfectly.

Her breath hitched, wanting to believe that his words meant more than what they sounded like. She couldn't keep herself from stealing a glance at his lips. If his hands could bring he so much comfort, she was sure his lips could bring her double, but she could not bring herself to find out. Her eyes returned back to his, and not more than a second could have passed, but she saw a look of confusion on his face. It was subtle, but it was there.

Buzz found himself lost in thought. He had clearly seen Jessie look at his lips, and though it must be wishful thinking, but he could swear she wanted to kiss him. He hadn't missed her reaction to his words, and he found himself wondering if she was calming down because _he_ was here, and not just because someone was here to comfort her. He knew that he had been giving her more attention than he should, but he did not expect another chance to have her in his arms. His simple touches had been for him, so he could memorize what it felt like for her to be in his arms. It was purely selfish, but he suddenly could not bring himself to feel guilty.

Almost without thinking, Buzz began to lean forward to close the small gap between them. His own brief glance at her lips gave her warning of what he was about to do, and he was surprised when his lips pressed against herself without any resistance.

Jessie could feel her heart beating in her ears, it felt like an eternity passed while Buzz was leaning in to kiss her. She was sure that she must have passed out, and that she was dreaming, but as their lips met she was instead sure she was awake.

A fire stirred within each of them, and suddenly the darkness around them didn't matter. They were in their own world, where nothing mattered but everything was right. Jessie tightened her grip around Buzz, pulling him closer and silently asking him not to let go of her. But letting go of her was far from his mind. His right hand slipped backwards to tangle in her hair and the other returned to her waist, holding her against him. Their lips moved together in tandem, until Jessie dared to lick at his lips, asking permission to enter. Buzz gladly opened his lips to her, pulling her ever closer to him, not able to get enough of this new side of her that he was suddenly introduced to. It was only when they both thought they might faint from lack of oxygen did they part, resting their foreheads against each other and gasping for air.

Jessie opened her eyes, and for the first time was surprised to find that she wasn't afraid of the darkness that surround them. She felt a peace she had never felt before, and she knew it was because of the man who was currently had his arms protectively wrapped around her. There was a difference about the embrace, and it was obvious that it was due to the passionate kiss they had just shared. Jessie was sure she had never been kissed like that before in her life, and she wasn't sure she wanted to be kissed like that by another man ever again.

Buzz was actually the one afraid to open his eyes. He was afraid to look at Jessie and see that she regretted kissing him. For him, nothing had been more perfect than the minutes they had spent kissing, and he found himself wanting to remain in those moment, hoping not to lose them.

"If I would have known _that_ could calm my panic attacks, I would have tried it a long time ago." Jessie risked saying her thoughts aloud, hoping that the way she was feeling wasn't one sided. She had a pretty good idea, but she found herself still nervous that he would push her away.

Buzz chuckled lightly and finally open his eyes, only slightly surprised to find her smiling. "I'm happy I could be of assistance." He was still being careful not to show his full emotions, rejection now would hurt more than he cared to think about.

Jessie found herself giggling softly, the last sound she expected to hear from herself given their current situation. "Buzz?" She spoke cautiously, hoping he would look at her again so she could be more sure of what she wanted to say. She was happy when he did just that.

"Yeah, Jess?" He wasn't sure what he might ask him, or if he was prepared to answer, but he found himself searching her eyes for the answers to his own questions.

Jessie hesitated, biting her lower lip softly and looking away from a moment, before looking back at him with a new resolve. She didn't know that biting her lip sent a wave of desire through Buzz that he was fighting to react. The thumb on the hand around her waist started drawing circles on her skin again; something Buzz did absentmindedly, but that drove Jessie wild. At that moment, she gave up her fears, gave up her doubts and chose to be happy.

"Kiss me again." She was giving him the option to back out. One kiss could be a mistake, but two would mean that they were going down a whole different path. One she would be happy to take with him, if he would let her.

Jessie saw the moment his eyes went dark with desire; in a moment, all his anxieties and fears melted away and were replaced by much stronger feelings.

"Oh Jess." His voice came out as all but a moan, and it sent a new wave of desire through Jessie's body as she watched him lean in again.

Their lips crashed together, driven by the hidden feelings they had both been hiding. In an instant they were back to the same level of passion their first kiss had shared, and they knew it wouldn't take long before they would top it. As if moving in sync, they both opened their mouths at the same time, wanting to deepen the kiss and pull the other closer.

A moan from Jessie drove Buzz to release his grip from around her waist and take hold of her knees so that he could pull her onto his lap. The new position gave Jessie the dominance to take the kiss wherever she may want to go. One hand tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to her, as the other slid between them to rest on his chest. Feeling his strong muscles under her hand sent feelings through Jessie she didn't know existed. But the feeling of his heart under her wandering hand gave Jessie the confidence to admit one thing, even if only to herself; she was madly in love with Buzz. Her realization drove her on, wanting more and not sure how to get it. Her hand slipped lower, before lifting up his shirt and reaching inside to feel his skin on hers.

A groan escaped from Buzz's lips and his hand trailed up the back of her legs and settled on her butt. He gave it a tight squeeze, relishing in how she felt beneath her jeans, and he found himself wanting to take off her jeans so he could see her for himself. A slight movement from Jessie pulled him out of his thoughts. He realized exactly _what_ she had just moved against, and he knew they needed to slow down. As much as he had dreamed of this moment, he wasn't about to let their first time be on a basement floor. At the same time, Jessie let go of his hair and suddenly both her hands were at his waist, starting to unhook his belt.

"Jessie wait." He grabbed both her hands with one of his and pulled away, hating the look of rejection he saw on her face. He gently let go of her hands and tried to figure out how he could back track and explain himself to her.

"I-i'm sorry" Her voice was quiet, and she couldn't look him in the eyes. She moved to get off him, thinking that he was not interested in going that way with her, but he stopped her. Placing one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek, he gently forced her to look at him.

"I'm not." He chuckled lightly, deciding it was time to be honest with her. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"Then why..." She couldn't bring herself to finish her question. She wasn't _really_ sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Because, we are in a basement, for crater's sake." His thumb moved against her cheek, trying to pull her from her negative thoughts. "As interested as I am in seeing where this might go... I lo... care about you way too much to let our first time be against a dirty basement floor. I would much rather it be somewhere special." He smiled at her, and she was sure that she would melt from the look he was giving her. He tried not to panic at the fact that he had almost told her that he loved her, choosing to focus on the fact that she was smiling back at him and practically glowing.

"You do?" She asked, not referring to any of his comments specifically. She was too distracted by the fact that he had just told her that he cared about her, and the fact that he had referred to it as their _first_ time, like he wanted there to be more. She wasn't sure what she wanted to hear more of. "Oh Buzz! I didn't think it was possible for you to feel the same way I did!" She added, throwing her arms around him and pulling him in for a hug.

"I was thinking the same thing Jess, but I'm happy I'm wrong." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her tightly and resting his head against her shoulder.

They were quiet for a moment, happy just to be in each other's company, especially knowing their shared feelings. Another close strike of lighting made Jessie jump and look around, remembering exactly where she was for the first time in quite a while. She took a deep breath, trying to steady her heart and her nerves once again, and smiled as she let it go.

"Ya know, I never thought I could be so happy to be stuck in a storm. I definitely have a new perspective on them now." She smirked at Buzz, a look he hadn't seen in quite a while.

"I'm glad I could give you something else to focus on." He rested his hand on her cheek again, it was beginning to be a new favorite for him. "I was really worried about you for a minute there Jess." He didn't mean to turn the conversation so serious.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I wish I could control my panic attacks a little better. You know I would if I could." She looked away, feeling nervous again.

"I know Jess. I just didn't know how to help you, and I'm not used to feeling like that. I hated not being able to help you." He admitted both to himself and to her.

"Well, it's not like I was about to try something like that with Woody!" Jessie laughed anxiously.

"I would hope not! Though if I had my way, you wouldn't kiss another guy again." Buzz froze, he hadn't meant to say the last part out loud. "I… Uh…" He was trying to think of a way to recover, but his brain wasn't moving fast enough.

"I wouldn't mind if that were the case." Jessie added shyly. She still couldn't believe she was having this conversation with him.

"Jessie, I…" Before Buzz could finish his thought the lights popped on around them.

"The power is back!" Jessie jumped up off his lap and ran towards the stairs. "Do you think it's safe to go out?" She hesitated, not really knowing when they should leave the basement.

Buzz shrugged, a little thrown off that he was about to tell Jessie that he loved her before getting interrupted. "We should have brought a radio down with us, but I didn't really think about it. I guess all we can do is go upstairs and turn on the news and see what they say. I would say the lights are a pretty good sign." Buzz sighed and resolved to find time to tell her later. He bent down and blew out the candles as Jessie started up the stairs.


	2. Thunder Strikes

It was raining lightly when they both arrived at the top of the stairs, but they couldn't hear much besides that.

"It doesn't sound too bad." Jessie spoke what they were both thinking.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we are in the clear. For all we know, this could be the eye of the storm." Buzz cursed himself for not taking a radio with them downstairs, if anything happened to Jessie, it would be his fault.

"Stop bein' such a worry wart and let's find out." Jessie chuckled and reached for the remote, not sure why Buzz had turned so negative.

The both watched the news, waiting for a report on their area, and were pleased to find out that they were in fact out of the worst of the storm. They were advised to still stay inside and limit travel, which they were both happy to do.

"Well, now what?" Jessie knew what she wanted to do, but she wasn't going to offer that as a suggestion.

"Want to watch a movie?" Buzz offered cooly, he had the same idea as her, but again did not want to share.

"Sounds good to me." They both walked over to his movie collection, trying to find the perfect movie.

"I guess _Twister_ is a bad idea." He chuckled, holding up the movie case.

Jessie laughed and shook her head. " Not really the best movie to take our minds off what just happened!" She smiled at him again, and his breath hitched in his throat. If Buzz thought he had strong feelings for her before, now that he knew his feelings were reciprocated they seemed to be taking over his every thought.

Buzz took a deep breath and forced himself to put the movie back in its place. He was beginning to think a movie might be a bad idea, if they ended up sitting close to one another, he wasn't sure he could keep his hands to himself.

"How about _Lion King_? I could use a little mindless entertainment." Jessie offered up the case, not sure how he would react to a kid movie.

"Pop it in." He smiled and turned to sit on the couch and grab the remote. He couldn't help but notice some of Jessie's _assets_ as she bent over to put the DVD in the player. He wasn't sure why he was suddenly reacting like a horney teenager, but he knew he needed to get control of himself. Jessie turned to join him and part of him hoped she would sit on the other side of the couch, away from him and his unstable feelings. The other part of him hoped that she would sit close to him, so that he could wrap his arms around her again. His more romantic side won out when Jessie sat right next to him and rested on hand on his knee. He quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and turned to start the movie.

Jessie didn't think she could be much happier than what she was. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but she didn't really want to do that in front of Buzz. Wasn't it less than an hour ago she was having a panic attack and swearing that her feelings for her best friend would always be unrequited? Yet here she was, in his arms and feeling more peaceful than she had felt in a long time. Without thinking much about it, she relaxed her arm that was resting on Buzz, pulling her hand further up his leg, and she began to draw lazy circles with her thumb. She didn't notice Buzz tensing next to her, but suddenly his worries were becoming a reality.

He forced himself to look at the tv and pay attention to it, and not the way his body was reacting to the woman next to him. He felt like he was doing a decent job, until the beautiful redhead to his side started singing along. It wasn't loud, and if he hadn't been so close to her, he might not have heard it, but it was there. He turned to look at her, to make sure he wasn't hearing things, and he instantly regretted it. His eyes focused in on her moving lips and all he wanted to do was kiss them again. As if to antagonize him further, his mind reminded him of what it was like to kiss her in the basement, and how good it felt. He gave into temptation, pulling her slightly closer and kissed the side of her head, hoping that would appease his racing thoughts for the time being. He finally managed to turn back to the tv, so he didn't see Jessie bite her lip again and blush at the contact.

Jessie rested her head on his shoulder, hoping to hide her flushed face from his gaze. She couldn't believe a simple kiss could sent her body into overdrive. He hadn't even kissed her on the lips, but here she was trying to calm herself down from wanting to pick up where they left off in the basement.

At this point, neither of them were paying much attention to the movie. Both their bodies felt like they were electrified, and they had a thirst for the others contact that they couldn't quite quench. Neither of them quite knew what to do from here, they both a had a limited dating history, and a small voice in the back of their head warning them not to mess up their perfectly good friendship. But friendship wouldn't be enough for them anymore. They had both experienced what it was like to be cared for by the other person, and their was no turning back now. Twenty years of friendship lead them to this moment, but it wouldn't get them out. When they left the basement, they left behind that friendship in lieu of something more. Here it was, just out of grasp, but well within their reach.

As _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_ sounded from the tv, Jessie decided that the lions would not be the only one getting some action. If they could do it, so could she. She softly began to move her hand up and down the length of Buzz's thigh, daring to slip a little higher of every pass. She tried to keep the movements subtle, giving him the option to make the next move.

Buzz pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "If you keep doing that, I'm not going to be able to finish the movie." His lip were still against her hair as he spoke, and his voice was deep with desire. He tried to keep his tone playful, but he doubted it really came off that way.

"Who says I want to finish it?" Her voice was teasing, filled with as much desire as his. Her hand continued her motions, but she added raking her nails along his jeans to the pattern.

A shiver ran down Buzz's spine, but he wasn't cold. He slowly trailed the back of his fingers up her moving arm, causing a matching shiver to ripple through her. As he reached the top of her shoulder, he reached to her chin, gently turning her head so he could see her. He could tease her all they wanted, but he needed to be sure of one thing before he could put any action behind his teasing. Her eyes gave him confidence, even if she would be the one rejecting him. She always seemed to be the one that could put him at peace.

"Jessie, I want you to know, I'm not looking for some, one-night stand, especially not with you. If we…" He couldn't bring himself to say the words. _Have sex_ , sounded so vulgar, even giving their current ministrations, but could he really bring himself to say _make love_? Doesn't that imply love? And could he admit his true feelings for her now? "... I'm in it for the long haul. It's not gonna be so easy to get rid of me." He may have sounded playful, but his eyes were begging her not to break his heart.

Jessie darted her eyes to avoid his gaze, she could tell his words had more meaning than what they were letting on. She had so many thoughts racing through her head, she was having trouble deciphering them, but one seem to stand out among the others.

"Buzz, I… I think I'm in love with you." She couldn't look at him, even with his confession of wanting to be with her for the long haul, she was afraid of rejection. Afraid that her confession had just lost her one of the most important people in her life.

Buzz was silent for a long time, if she looked at him, she would have seen that he was shocked, almost unable to move, aside from the smile on his face that seemed to be growing exponentially. But she did not look at him, and she read his silence as rejection. He heart dropped into her stomach and she felt like she was about to throw up. At that moment, she decided her best bet was to drag herself to the bathroom, in case she did throw up, and so that she wouldn't have to face Buzz telling her that she wasn't good enough.

Looking more like a sad puppy than a woman, Jessie pulled herself from his grasp and stood, desperate to push away the feeling that leaving his arms left her cold and lonely. She had been rejected before, but it had never hurt this bad.

Feeling her stand snapped Buzz out of his reverie. He quickly grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving. He stood and placed himself in front of her, so they were face to face, and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Sorry, you ah… caught me a little off guard there." He let his fingers rest against her cheek.

Jessie could feel the beginnings of hope start to bubble within her, but she couldn't bring herself to want to hear what he was going to say. Sure, his words were tender and his motions even more caring, but she had just told him she loved him and he hadn't responded. "It's alright Buzz, I don't expect you to feel the same. You don't have to say anything." She turned to leave again but was stopped by a gentle hand on the small of her back. She willed herself to look at him.

"You are right, I don't feel the same." He paused for himself, begging the words to come out of his mouth, but she read his hesitation as something painful, and she felt the tears start to build behind her eyes. "I _know_ I'm in love with you."

The tears that had building behind her eyes spilled over, but with new meaning behind them. Tears of joy washed away any doubt and fear she had been holding onto. She didn't have words to express what she was feeling, or how much his words meant to her, so instead she flung her arms around him and pulled him into another warm embrace. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to his body, taking in her scent and enjoying the fact that they seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces.

In his love-filled haze, he forgot that his body was still reacting to Jessie's previous actions. They both felt his not so hidden desires between them, and while Buzz moved to push away, slightly embarrassed that his arousal was still so present, Jessie held him tightly. She rolled her hips against his, trying to let him know that she was in no means upset by what she had felt, and groan against her neck let her know that her message had been received.

Before she could think of anyway to respond, his lips found hers and once again they were battling for dominance, not unlike their kiss in the basement. But unlike their previous kisses, this one had new meaning behind it. Their other kisses had been lust filled, sloppy kisses from two people desperate for some form of affection. This kiss was passion filled, and while still sloppy, they aimed to show the other just how much they loved the other with each stroke of their tongue. When they finally came up for air, both their eyes were dark with desire.

Jessie bit her lip and looked towards his again, enjoying the site of his wet lips glistening with the mixed passion they shared. Buzz had never been one to give into his primal instincts, though he was finding a new side of himself today that he was happy to oblige. While his head told him to stay calm, his heart, and a third organ that felt the need to give input on his actions, told him to let go and just act on instinct. So he did. Seeing her bite her lip made him want to do the same, it drove him wild and made him want to do things to her that neither of them ever thought possible.

With a possessive growl he reclaimed her lips, grabbing her ass and picking her up off the ground. On instinct, and not wanting to fall to the ground, Jessie wrapped her legs around his hips and settled against him. They both moaned at the new pressure and the wave of desire that threatened to engulf them. Now that he had free reign over their movement, his feet quickly carried them to his bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind them and turned around to press her back against the open surface. She let her legs relax from his hips to find purchase on the ground, but was very glad she had been pressed against the door. His lips ripped from hers and quickly resumed their talented attack against her neck; had she not been against the door she would have surely crumbled from being weak in the knees.

Jessie slid her hands down his back and once again found their way under his shirt. As he kissed and nipped at a particularly sensitive spot, Jessie raked her nails of her his back, causing another groan to escape his lips.

Buzz pulled away from her, but before Jessie could question his actions he had ripped her shirt off and replaced his lips on the exposed skin. A whimper escaped from her as he continued his assault, and for a moment she could do little but stand there and let him whisk her away into a world of fantasy. After regaining some coherent thought, she pushed him away so that she could rid him of his shirt and pulled him back into another searing kiss. Placing her hands on his chest, she slowly started to push them towards the bed. His knees backed into the bed and he pulled her with him as he fell down onto the mattress.

Now it was Jessie's turn to assault the sensitive skin around his neck and shoulders. Leaving a trail of kisses wherever she went, she seemingly left no skin unmarked by her soft kisses. Buzz took the time to catch his breath and unhook her bra, though breathing was becoming difficult as she nipped at more and more sensitive places. Jessie left a trail of kisses all the way down to the hem of his waistband, before shedding her bra and moving her way back up to his lips, making sure to drag her now bare nipples along his chest.

Jessie wasn't sure where this sudden vixen in her was coming from. She had only had sex once before and she had been nowhere near as forward or seductive as she was being right now. With Buzz, she felt the need to drive him wild, wanting him to know just how much he turned her on. As her lips settled on his again, she carefully moved to straddle him, more than enjoying the feel of his hard bulge underneath her.

Buzz groaned as her hips made contact with his throbbing shaft, and his hands flew up to take hold of her breasts, flicking his thumbs against the nipples she had just teased him with.

"Oh Buzz." She moaned out, unable to keep kissing him at her current level of breathlessness.

Hearing his name moaned from her lips like that snapped something inside Buzz, like he was finding deeper and deeper layers of desire and primal instinct. He quickly and skillfully flipped them over and took one of her breasts in his mouth. He was suddenly very happy they were alone because of the loud cry that came from her. His tongue swirled around her pert nipple as his hand continued to massage and play with her free breast. After a while he switched his attack, wanting to make sure both breast got equal amounts of attention.

Jessie's hands had been digging into the comforter, trying to keep some sort of grips with reality. What she didn't notice was Buzz's hands moving to the zipper of her jeans, until he hand slipped his fingers inside and was skillfully pulling them down. She lifted her hips to assist him and tangled one hand in his hair, needing to feel more of him against her. His make quick work of her panties, like he had done with her pants and she realized now that she was completely naked in front of him. A blush rose over her body and she looked down to gage his reaction. His tongue flicked over his lips, like she was the most delicious thing he had ever seen, and her blush made her feel as if she were on fire. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing, so she didn't see him closing the gap between his face and her lower lips. As his tongue flicked against her soft folds for the first time, her eyes flew open and another cry flew from within her.

Buzz wasn't sure what had driven him to taste her. He had never gone down on a woman before, but when faced with the warm inviting folds in front of him, there was nothing he wanted to do more. Judging by the sounds coming from above him Jessie had no problem with what he was doing to her, so he continued several more times. Her breathing was becoming rapid, and while Buzz would have loved to drive her over the edge with his kisses, he knew there would be more time for that later. Right now his own needs were growing painful as they pushed against his jeans, begging to be let free. With one last flick of his tongue, he promised himself that he would return to her sensitive lower lips again and trailed kisses back up to her waiting mouth.

He had to pause before he kissed her again, taking in the sight of the woman before him. Her eyes were closed but a look of bliss covered the rest of her features. Her lips were swollen from where he had kissed her and her hair was wildly sprawled out on his pillow. In that moment he was sure he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life, and he vowed to make sure that she knew it.

What he didn't realize is that his hesitation had given her time to catch her breath, and before he knew it, he found himself on his back again with the beautiful woman he was just admiring above him. Her hands were instantly on his zipper, no longer able to take much more of his teasing. Taking both waistbands in her hands, she carefully pulled them down over his sensitive arousal and tossed them across the room. Her eyes went wide, taking him in for the first time, and like him, she couldn't resist licking her lips. She pressed a soft kiss on the tip of his penis before opening her lips to take him in her mouth. The groan that escaped him was almost animalistic, and Jessie fought hard not to smirk.

Suddenly his hands were under her arms as he pulled her off him with a 'pop' and he possessively shifted them so that she was underneath him again. "Save that thought for later. Right now I need you." His voice was deeper than she had ever heard and his words sent a shudder through her spine and a new wave of juices coated her already wet folds. As if to prove his point, the tip of his penis slid along her awaiting folds, and she wiggled below him trying to get more of this delicious feeling.

"Buzz, please." Her words were barely above a whisper, and were more of a moan than a sentence. With a deep kiss, he slowly pressed into her, pushing himself into her warm core. A shared moan was swallowed by their passionate kiss, and her back rose off the bed as he pressed himself all the way inside her. Shifting his weight so that he was on one elbow, he placed his other hand at her waist and started to pull out of her again. Jessie bent her knees so that her feet were next to his hips and soon he was pushing inside her once again. That was when they both started to see stars. And as his motions picked up their speed, they both could have sworn they were flying through space. Jessie began to roll her hips to meet each of his thrusts and is wasn't long before they could no longer kiss. Buzz wrapped one of her legs around his waist and she took the queue from him and did the same with her other. The new angle had him hitting her _just_ right, causing her to moan out a mix of 'ohs' and 'ahs' every time he thrust inside her.

Jessie was sure that she was going to reach her peak at any moment, but she wanted to make sure he fell with her. Pushing against him and unwrapping her legs, he took the hint and let them roll over. She took control of their love making and Buzz was sure that he had never been more turned on in his life. The sight of her bouncing above him, and his cock repeatedly being enveloped within her, had Buzz ready to explode in a moment. Placing both hands on her hips he used them as leverage to thrust into her from below. Within a couple thrusts he could feel her walls clamp down around him and the scream that erupted from her let him know that she had just fallen over the edge. With the added friction of her tightened walls, it only took him a couple thrusts to join her, moaning out her name as he shot his load within her.

Jessie collapsed on top of him, unable to hold herself up in her post-orgasm bliss. His arms encircled her protectively, holding her against him as they came down from their high together.

"Wow." Jessie mumbled after a few minutes, finally able to form a coherent thought.

"That's what I was thinking." Buzz softly chuckled below her, becoming increasingly aware that he was still inside and that he couldn't pull out with their current position.

He pulled the covers back next to him and rolled Jessie off of him so she could get underneath, and then pulled them out from underneath him so he could join her. Buzz pulled her to his side again, not wanting the lose the contact he was so quickly becoming addicted to. Jessie rested her head against his chest and draped her arm across his body, feeling the same draw to his presence.

"So, remember what I said before about not letting another guy kiss you if I had my way?" Buzz playfully added to the silence.

"Yeah?" Jessie had no idea where he could be going with this.

"That's definitely not happening any time soon. I don't think I want to share." He mused, hoping he wasn't making her uncomfortable.

Jessie giggled and rolled over onto her stomach so that she could look up at him, resting her chin on her hand so she wouldn't hurt him. "The moment you kissed me I knew I was ruined from ever kissing another guy again. A kiss like that doesn't happen with just anybody." She kissed the skin of his chest in front of her, as if proving her point.

"I'm glad you agree. Trapping you in my bedroom for the weekend would have been really awkward if you didn't." Buzz surprised himself again with how forward he was.

"For the weekend, huh?" Jessie raised an eyebrow his direction.

"I mean… unless you don't want to… we don't have to I just…" Buzz suddenly felt very unsure of all the overly forward stuff he had just said.

"Oh no, I had a thought I was told to save for later. You aren't getting out of it that easily." It was Jessie's turn to be forward as she smirked and slipped below the covers...


End file.
